


Second to None

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, inspired by amy and laurie in little women (greta gerwig's version)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“James?! Is that you?!”

The curly-haired man turned around, to see a figure in blue running towards him.

“(Y/N)!” he yelled in surprise.

He closed the remaining distance between them, opening his arms for her incoming embrace.

“I can’t believe you’re here!”

James could feel her excitement through her tight hug. They stayed in each other’s arms for a second; it was a much welcome warmth compared to the brisk New York City weather.

“How have you been, love?” He asked, seemingly reluctant of letting go when he felt her arms retreat.

“I’m doing well! It was hard at first, but I’m adjusting to the new environment.”

“Well, it seems you’re adjusting too well. I almost didn’t recognize you. You don’t even sound British anymore! They’ve converted you into a Yankee!”

“How dare you, Potter!” she exclaimed, with faux anger. “I am very much British. I still drink tea, instead of that horrid coffee, and my accent is perfectly British!” she argued, with a big grin.

James laughed. “Just jesting, love. You know riling you up was my favorite part of the day.”

“Yeah right, Potter.” (Y/N) scoffed. “I remember you would always come bother me only after you were told off by Lily.” she reminded him, not realizing the slight falter in his smile. “How is she by the way?” She looked around trying to find a redhead nearby. “Is she here with you?”

“No, she’s not here. We’re not on speaking terms right now.” He avoided her concerned eyes, choosing to look at her scarf instead. “Or I guess I’m not on speaking terms with her at the moment.”

“What happened?” she asked, slowly reaching for him.

He stared for a moment at their hands, watching as (Y/N)’s small gloved hands gently squeezed his.

“She told me she thought of me as a brother, nothing more than a good friend. That we would annoy each other to death with how different we are in the long run.” His brows furrowed at the memory of the words. “All this time, I thought I had a chance once I won her over as a friend. And that she didn’t see me as the annoying twat I was back in Hogwarts. I never thought she would see me as a brother of all things.”

“James, I’m so sorry.” She squeezed his hands again, making him look up. “I didn’t know.”

“Anyways,” James spoke, with a sudden forced smile that didn’t go unnoticed by (Y/N), “what are you doing tonight? We should celebrate our fated meeting!”

(Y/N) decided to go along with his sudden change in mood, knowing he didn’t want to dwell on a certain redhead.

“I actually was on my way to the market, to buy ingredients for dinner.”

“You? Making dinner?” he said, with an amused grin.

When she rolled her eyes at his teasing question and responded with a nod, he burst out in genuine laughter. He paid no heed to the pointed glare from (Y/N) as he gained the attention of confused wizards nearby. There was no trace of the heartbreak on his face that was there just seconds ago.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, wiping away a tear from his cackling. “It’s just that, I remember you swore you’d never to cook again after almost blowing up the Hogwarts kitchens making biscuits. You were banned from any kitchen since then.”

“And I remember you agreeing never to bring up that incident again, after I threatened to introduce my knee to Potter Jr.” she said with a not-so-amused smile.

“Hey, leave Potter Jr. out of this.” he argued, before adding. “Also, I told you to stop calling my penis Potter Jr. The lads still make fun of me for that nickname.”

“How about Potter mini then? It’s descriptive and informative.” (Y/N) teased, while walking away from James and towards the market.

“Hey! Nothing about Potter Jr. is mini!” James pouted.

“So then, Potter Jr. it is then!” she cackled, racing off in the direction of the market before he could stop her.

James chased after her. “Wait, come back! I’m open to other suggestions!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want to go ahead and order sweetie?” The sweet old lady asked her, with pity in her eyes. 

“I’ll give him 5 more minutes. I’m sure he just overslept and is getting ready right now.” (Y/N) reasoned, although she wasn’t sure whether she was trying to convince the waitress or herself.

“Alright, dearie. If you need anything, let me know.” Martha gave (Y/N) one last sympathetic smile, which she responded with a thankful one.

As Martha walked over to the next table, (Y/N) continued staring out the window, sincerely hoping for a spectacled face to appear. But as her promised five minutes to Martha passed, still no one came to sit down in the chair across from her. 

Martha came up again, with a concerned look on her face. (Y/N) could only respond with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“I think I’m ready to order now.”

____________

Bottles of firewhiskey strewn about on the floor and one very drunk James Potter lounging on the couch was the scene (Y/N) was met with, as she apparated into his flat.

“Is this what you were busy doing this morning? Drinking yourself to death?”

Her friend lazily opened his drooping eyes, squinting in her direction. “(Y/N)? Is that you? Or are you a dark wizard sent here to end my misery?”

“I waited an hour for you, James!” she seethed, snatching away the half-full bottle in his hands.

“Oohhhh, I’m so soorrryy.” he responded drunkenly, while trying to take back the liquor, unsuccessfully. 

As (Y/N) was about to start another round of heavy berating, a series of taps on the window distracted her. Opening the window, she found Sirius’ owl, Minnie (cleverly named after Professor McGonagall), waiting patiently with a note addressed to her. Petting the owl, before sending it off, she opened the note while keeping an eye on her drunken friend. Upon finishing reading the letter, she resumed her glaring at James, this time doubling the intensity. 

“James Fleamont Potter, did you not tell anyone you’re here?” she questioned in a tone that James had classified as her “Head Girl” voice.

“It was more of an impromptu trip, to clear my head…” he trailed off, still not thinking clearly.

“Is this what you call clearing your head?! People are worried sick about you back home, while you’re here just drowning away your sorrows with liquor?”

James merely grunted in response.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” 

Done with his bullshit, she pointed her wand directly at his face before growling, “Aguamenti.” 

Water rushed out of her wand, showering his face with a powerful, nonstop stream. 

“(Y)-(Y/N)! Stop it!”

“Not until you’re ready to stop acting like a twat!” she yelled over him.

“Al-*sputter*-right! I’m up!” he shouted, jumping off the couch. “What the bloody hell, woman?” 

“No, what the bloody hell you, Potter!” she screamed, silencing him. “First, I wait an hour for you at brunch and you don’t show up, something that you forced me to agree to. And then I get a letter from Sirius asking me if I’ve been able to reach you at all in the past month. That no one has seen you and that your parents are worried that you might have been taken by dark wizards!”

“Love, let me ex-“

“And what is this about you thinking about quitting your Auror position?”

“It’s just that. I’m planning on quitting.” he says flatly, not wanting to argue with her.

“Why?”

“Why do you think, (Y/N)? What do you think made me run away and hide from everyone?”

(Y/N) flinched at his sudden change in tone, but her eyes flared up.

“You really are a selfish prick aren’t you, James?”

“What?” he asked, heatedly.

“You’re really going to waste away your life all for some girl?”

“You know better than anyone that she isn’t just some girl to me.” 

“Because I know better than anyone, I’m trying to knock some sense into you!” she shouted, frustrated. Realizing how loud she was being, she took a moment to take a deep breath and stepped towards him, before continuing. “Look James, I feel sorry for you. I really do. I just wish you’d bear it better.“

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me, (Y/N). You’ll feel the same way one day.”

She took a step back at his words, with a heavy frown on her lips. James felt a wave of guilt wash over him, seeing her physical response to his hurtful words, but didn’t move. 

“No, I’d choose to be respected if I couldn’t be loved,” she responded, her gaze unwavering from his. “Whatever this is, I don’t want to be any part of it. I’ll let Sirius know you’re here. Not for your sake but because Sirius is my friend and I don’t want him, Fleamont and Euphemia, and anyone else to fall sick worrying over you.” 

(Y/N) didn’t give him a chance to respond, apparating away quickly, and leaving James standing alone in his now quiet flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *According to Harry Potter Wiki, “…because owls can find any witch or wizard who a letter is addressed to, those who do not wish to be contacted must cast Repelling, Disguising, or Masking spells, of which a wide variety exist.” That’s why Sirius’ owl found (Y/N) at James’ flat, but no one knew James was or could contact him.
> 
> *Hope you like this part. I’m using quotes from Amy and Laurie from the Greta Gerwig’s version of Little Women, but adding my own spin on the story. Safe readings! :)

**Author's Note:**

> *This is inspired by Amy/Laurie from Greta Gerwig’s Little Women ;)
> 
> *Planning to make another part so stay tuned! Safe readings!


End file.
